


友情的捆绑

by Beatrice, elvina_moqi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hot, M/M, threesome in some way
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice/pseuds/Beatrice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>友情的捆绑play</p>
            </blockquote>





	友情的捆绑

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Elvina! Absolutely you can translate it! I would love that! Thanks for your enthusiasm, that means a lot 3
> 
> Rowan

当James发现Sirius怕痒之后，整个宿舍都陷入了混乱。他追着他的朋友满地跑，身法轻盈地黏在他身后挠他的痒痒。Sirius疯子一样咯咯地笑着，无头苍蝇似的在床与床之间跳来跳去，企图逃离这地狱般的命运，还险些绊倒在恐慌的彼得身上。彼得则吓得尖叫了一声，逃去了公共休息室。

Remus不断地躲避着从各种奇怪的角度被踢飞过来的论文。他受够了这种行为，而终于在沉默了10分钟之后，决定把他的想法表达出来。“说真的！”他喊道，跺了跺脚以吸引他们的注意。“你俩是我见过的最幼稚的家伙了——你们把我最好用的那瓶墨水踢倒了！”

James和Sirius停顿了一下看着Remus，后者恶狠狠地瞪着他们两个。一时间没人说话也没人动弹了。

然后突然间，毫无预兆的，James猛地跳向并推倒Remus，两腿跨坐在他身体两侧把他定在了地板上，开始用手指攻击男孩的腰侧。Remus在James的胳肢攻势下抽搐着扭动，看起来拼命地憋着笑。最终他咯咯地笑出了声，而在Remus看起来开始呼吸困难时，James才停了下来。

“这真是，”Remus说，起身拍打整理着自己的衣服，“彻彻底底的不公平！”Sirius看起来也被娱乐到了，尽管他自己之前也被整的又烦躁又一团糟。James得意地笑着，抓住了他们两人的手腕。

“你们俩，过来，”他发号着指令，无视他们的反对声，把他俩拽上了他的床。他用一边一只膝盖把他俩钉在床上，解下了自己的领带。Remus和Sirius警惕起来。James兴致盎然地傻笑着，把他的领带一端系在床头柱上，另一端则系上了他们两人的手腕。

“你该死的要——”Sirius开始反抗了。James则转身坐到了Remus自由的那支手上。Remus不满的哼了一声，但James没理他，违背着Sirius本人的意愿，将他自由的那只手绑到了床头柱上。

“James，你这么做到底是什么意思？”Remus问道，但是却得到了同样的待遇[两手都被缚住]。两个男孩试图挣脱领带的束缚，但看起来James能像魔鬼舌的藤蔓一样给领带打结。

“你要干嘛啊？”Sirius不耐烦地问道。James坐了下来，面对着他们露出了一个邪恶的笑容。

然后他开始胳肢他们。

之前有一会儿，Peter听不到楼上有什么可疑活动的声音。他几乎以为那时回楼上是安全的了，但咯咯声又开始了——癫狂的，好像疯子一样的笑声。他们两个人的声音！Peter难以置信地摇了摇头，好奇James是怎么做到的。

James暂时放过了Remus去再折磨Sirius一会儿。Sirius的笑声好玩多了。他的声音尖锐而音调很高；真正的女巫才这样咯咯地笑。不是男巫，而是女巫。

Sirius眼睛紧闭，翻滚扭动着身体，无法自制地笑着。被胳肢的感觉令人愉快又难受。突然，一阵强烈的放松感冲刷过他的身体，看起来James终于停手了。他不安地睁开眼睛，在看见James咧嘴笑着的脸离他的只有几英寸时吓了一跳。

惊讶的感觉慢慢消失，Sirius露出了一个懒洋洋的笑容。“玩的开心了唔嗯嗯……？”不管Sirius的问题是什么，都被James的唇堵住了。Sirius开始僵住了一会儿，但很快便放松下来回吻了过去。

Remus的呼吸卡在了嗓子眼里。他咽了口唾沫。“究竟发生什么事儿了？你们就不能——解开我吗？”另外两个人无视了他。“噢, 梅林……”Remus喘息道。他费劲地扭过头看着他们，摸不清这是什么情况但又不能冷静到看下去。

James的舌头舔过Sirius的上唇，无声地要求进入。Sirius理所当然地同意，然后这个吻猛地变了味道，它太过激烈太过深入，不能被当作一个纯洁的玩笑了。温暖潮湿的舌互相推挤着，饥渴的探索着彼此的唇齿。凭借着本能，Sirius的臀部开始轻轻地向上撞击着James。James从这个吻中抽身并轻声呻吟起来，他回应起了Sirius的动作。

Remus的脸变得血红。“伙计们，我真的……噢……”他的话随着James把手滑进Sirius衬衫并低头再次亲吻他的动作消失了。某种火热的刺麻感开始在Remus的腰部出现，而Remus知道那是什么。他玩的有些过头了。他意识到，他需要解放，但他不会得到这个机会。更加急促地喘息着，他疯狂地挣扎着束缚着自己的镣铐，却越来越感到挫败。“解开我，James，解开我，”他祈求道，但James看起来听不到他的话；忙于脱下自己的衬衫并解开Sirius的裤子。“不要，求你们了，”Remus呜咽道，但他的声音已经不能被那两对聋掉，或者说全神贯注的耳朵所捕捉到了。

Sirius迅速伸舌舔了舔上唇，以一种色情的饥渴目光仔细检视着James柔韧、赤裸的身体。他感到他的裤子被褪至脚踝，然后突然间一只手掌稳稳地按在了他的勃起处。他发出一声赞许的咕哝，猛地向上弓起了身体。

Remus紧紧地闭着眼睛，仍然扭动着试图挣脱自由。他不能看——不，他不能不去看。他跟Sirius一样急促地喘息，但用舌头在James乳头上划着圈的人不是他，也不是他被James的手脱下了内裤，紧握住了他的——噢，梅林。

“放开我！放开我！”他疯狂地尖叫着，弓起背踢动着弹跳着，直到终于，床柱上绑着他的手腕的领带松了，他可以把手从束缚中抽出来了。当然，这意味着Sirius的左手也被解放了，而他可以想怎么使用它就怎么用。他咬住了下唇，再次看着James和Sirius。他是不是应该……？唔，他们在那么做……看看他们……这么做又不会伤害到谁……嗯……

是的，他决定了。当你童话故事里的英俊王子正忙着或者在别的地方的时候，你就得靠你自己。

Peter开始担心了。笑声已经隐去，但他确信他能听见楼上传来的某种呻吟声。好吧，当然不会是他想的那样！出于好奇和焦虑，Peter登上了楼梯。

他永远不会忘记他在楼上发现了什么。

FIN


End file.
